Blitz Reich
The Blitz Reich is a faction of humans that survived the Terasrealite attacks during the first war. They now live in the metros of the now destroyed city of Burg Eisen. The exact number of members remaining is uknown. History The Red Reich as it was formerly known was one of the major human nations that occupied the northern parts of what now is the upper half of Terasreal. They had full access to the gigantic mountains that mostly make out the norther parts and because if that they were the greatest exporters of minerals on the planet. Despite the Nuruks warnings about disturing the mountain spirits they continued out, experiencing a golden age as their society flourished. The Reich was growing rapidly every day and this caused the Terasrealites to become nervous? What if the Reich decided to attack them? This would not happen! The Terasrealites manifactured weapons of war and increased the number of recruits in the Terasrealite army by a tenfold, preparing for a sudden attack. An attack that never came. For years the Red Riech continued to mine and trade like they always did and their capital city, Burg Eisen, was a meeting point for artists planetwide. The head leaders of the Terasrealites could not stand the constant wait any longer. They knew that the Reich would attack sooner or later and they did the unthinkable. They attacked first. The year was 2115 when the first missiles rained down over Burg Eisen, killing thousands and wounding even more. The Reich tried to gather their own armed forces but midst the chaos there couldn't be much done. The Terasrealites invaded on a full-scale with infrantry, gunships and tanks. Most of the civilians were evacuated into the large underground metros and bunkers that were placed under their city like a spiderweb. The city was mostly destroyed by the Terasrealites and it's population killed. Great pieces of war was stolen from the museums and great halls and after that they were torn down as well. Now the remaining population lives in the metros under the city, only owning the cloths on their bodies and cheaply manufactured weapons. Time and time again they sneak up to the surface, scouting their ruined city in the search for food and other valuable things. Terasrealite gunships constantly flies overhead, killing any Crosser they see. A sub-faction of the Blitz Reich is the '' B lutende Hand'' A network of Freedom fighters that seek revenge against the Terasrealites and in some parts, the Nuruks. Appearance Crossers as people of the Blitz Reich now are known as are not much to look at. Their bodies are torn and hardened by constant battles and the harsh enviroment of the metros. The colour of their hair is usually black, if this is due to natural causes or just dirt and sot is unknown. They often wear gasmasks to shield themselves from inhaling the dirty air down in the metros. A gasmask is needed if they are to head to the surface as the air is filled with dust from the ruined city. Moustaches are a thing in the Reich.